Partners
by SilentAltair
Summary: A world with to few, now becomes many. OCs needed.
1. Sign In

Something for all of you, i'm going to write a series of storys that may or maynot connect to eachother, and you get to be a part of it. Each one will star one of my OCs and yours.

Here's how it works, you send in a OC and give as much information as you can about him/her, than tell me which one of my OCs you want to star with and if you want you can tell me the story I write about. Is your OC and mine friends? Lovers? Or hated enemys. You decide.

Your OC

Name:

Age:

Gender:

Species:

Appearance:

Personality:

Family(If any):

Abilities:

Powers(If any):

Weaknesses:

Likes:

Dislikes:

History:

Which OC would you like to star with:

Relationship with OC:

Story(optional):

My OCs

Name: Red Moon

Age: 23

Gender: Male

Family: Mother-Ti Moon Sister-Li Moon

Species: Lynx

Appearance: Brown furred lynx with piercing dark blue eyes with black fur at his hands, feet, and the tip of his ears, and several scars across his back. Keeps his ears bent behind his head. He wears a purple ninja outfit, brown boots with steel tips, red fingerless gloves, and a Conical straw hat.

Personality: He is Blunt, strightforward, and prideful. He is a loyal servant for the Raiju Clan, and always trys to find ways to help them, he regards his far east roots highly and is honorable. Also a bit of a romantic, trying to get the Bride of his clan to notice him.

Powers: None

Abilities: Years of training has givin him high tolorance for pain, and his ninja skills let him do moves others would call impossible.

Weaknesses: Pride and love for Conquering Storm gets him into dangeres situations, born with a weak immune system, gets sick often.

Likes: Raiju clan, Conquering Storm, martial arts, fighting, apples.

Dislikes: All other clans, Lighting Lynx, Eggman, Sonic, Knuckles, dishonor, fatting foods.

History: Red was actally a project created in a lab to create the perfect solider, however Red was only nearly perfect, born with a weak immune system and his genes allowed him to make his own choices, one of the doctors would save him from death and give him to the Moon family, at age 10 joined the Raiju and at age 16 Became one of their elites, he met Conquering Storm at 18 and fell in love with her but he hasn't told her his feelings yet because she would only the best to be at her side. Continues to do missions for the Raiju to this day.

Name: Crimson the Hedgehog

Age: 22

Gender: Male

Family: None (So he said)

Appearance: A blood red hedgehog with light blue eyes, he wears gray fingerless gloves and gray boots.

Personality: Sarcastic and witty, usally an unpleasent person to meet at first. Will tell the cold hard truth even if people might hate him for it. If you get to know him better he will always help his friends when they are in need, even though he might look miserable when doing so, even thorwing in a few complaints while doing so. Dislikes being around large groups of people and rather work alone. All in all, he is a nice jerk, also a bit on the pervert side, bringing his loptop to download porn even when people are watching, even reading copys of Playfur in front of people.

Powers: None

Abilities: Advance knowledge of extreme hot and cold weather conditions, basic army training, master gunman, good driver.

Weaknesses: Almost always fights alone which gets him in trouble, withholds information even from his friends.

Likes: Alone time, history, being around small groups of people, fighting, Ice cream, pretty girls.

Dislikes: Veggies, large groups of people, loud music, people who are too happy.

History: Crimson was once a brown furred hedgehog whoses real name is only known to his family, where they are is also unknown. Growing up he was a shy, softspoken, and polite boy, but was also bullied by olderkids, he always dreamt of being a hero and being a person who wouldn't stand being bullied. Joined his countrys army at 16 but after a year of being deployed was kicked out for hitting an officer. He than went to train to be a real hero, but after a year of training with no progress was about to call it quits, he than ran into the red chaos emerald which gave him enhanced speed and strength and also turned his fur red. He now lives in the kingdom of Acorn where he helps the freedom fighters from time to time.

Name: Amelia the Hedgehog

Age: 17

Gender: Female

Family: None

Appearance: A beautiful sky blue hedgehog with a peach colored chest and stomach whos quills reach down past her lower back. Wears Black Tights with red strips going down each leg, and a black leather tank top with an emerald gem at the chest and a small silver cross she wears arould her neck and long black fingerless gloves and black and red shoes.

Personality: A female whos beauty captures men at a single glance, a strange woman to meet at first, since she carries an urn and tarrot cards whereever she goes, her otimistic chacterter and the smile she always has on her face put others at ease. She belives you should always follow your dreams and act like yourself no matter what anyone thinks. She is as sharp as the quills down her back and her chacter and looks makes men fall for her but she isn't interested in any of them, instead she trys to find her true love.

Powers: Gifted mystic, she can see into the future with her tarrot cards, and her urn has powers of its own, able to summon sprits to fight for her.

Abilities: Power over men, athletic body, gives hope to others.

Weaknesses: Little fighting experence, fear of blood, killing against her religion.

Likes: Silver, Amy, god, being with friends, shopping, tricking guys.

Dislikes: Being alone, Eggman, people who bash her religion, killing, blood.

History: Her parents died when she was only 13, she was able to get by with her forurne telling. She grew up alone for must of her life but when she was 15 ran into Amy Rose who she became good friends with and helped her gain confedence in her life. She tought Amy how to use tarrot cards and they now run a shop together.

Name: Aristotle

Age: 33

Family: Wife Gala-Na

Species: Echidna

Appearance: Albino Echidna with black at the tip of his dreads, and blue eyes. Wears a blue cape around his body, blue boots, and blue uniform.

Personality: Smart, calm, wise and softspoken. He always trys to fight for the greater good. Also a good leader in charge of teaching magic to his students. Doesn't like killing but will do so if nessary.

Powers: Powerful sage using magic like Light, wind, and fire.

Abilities: Gathered knowledge of many spells and curses in his lifetime, good military leader, good political leader.

Weaknesses: Weak at close range, not a hand to hand fighter.

Likes: Magic, spending time with friends, his wife, being Tsar, friuts, ice cream, sloving murder cases.

Dislikes: Certain people of the council, blood magic, poilitics(at times).

History: Born in Albion the former Echidna homeland, when he turned 12 left for the country of Oblivion to study magic, at 17 he was banished by the Tsar, head of the school he was working at for nearly starting a war with another country, he went thorugh a year of hardships before coming back and saving Oblivion from the Tsar's son who planned to take over and and rule the world with powerful dark magic. At 25 he became the new Tsar, 29 became a member of the Oblivion High Council. At 30 heard news of Eggman destorying his old home Albion and went to save as many people as he could, including his future wife Gala-Na. He now watches over Oblivion waiting for Eggmans next move.

Name: Alexander the Snake

Species: Snake

Age: 19

Gender: Male

Family: None

Appearance: Mostly brown with a few strips of black as his skin and has yellow eyes. He wears a gray trench coat which he leaves unbuttoned, white gloves, and black boots.

Personality: Cold and ever calculating, he perfers others to do the fighting for him as he watches with a smile on his face as they destory each other and loves to play mind games with his opponents using their greastest weakness against them. Has a tendency to hiss in most of his sentences unless angry or serious.

Powers: none

Abilities: Mostly uses rifles and other sets of guns when fighting, good knowledge of self defence fighting.

Weaknesses: Arrogant, usally thinks that people are weaker than him, loves to talk and belittle opponent leaving himself open for attack.

Likes: Chaos, fear, people killing each other, Sonic(in a sense), Shadow(in a sense).

Dislikes: People ruining his fun, hope, peaceful times, Sonic(in a sense), Shadow(in a sense).

History: His Real name is Alex Kozlov, grew up in a town called Gainwood where he faced much hate due to his father being in a cult, had a cat girlfriend named Flare who was killed by a mob when they found out her relationship with him. He destoryed the town by making them destory themselfs through fear. Since than he has gone from town to town doing the same thing.


	2. MatchMaker

**Universe 45**

**Echidna Kingdom**

She is the only one who can help me.

That was what Calypso the Echidna was thinking when inviting a friend of hers over. Amelia the Hedgehog sat across from her, sipping from the tea she had her servents make. Yes servents, you see Calypso is not only rich but the daughter of a King and Queen.

Yep.

**Calypso POV**

"Amelia?"

Amelia looked at her, poor thing had to be searched even though by her maner of dress made it clear she didn't carry anthing dangerous. She slapped the first guard who touched her beloved urn, which now sat in the middle of the table, she almost got kicked out because of that. Told me she had to get down on the floor and start crying saying the guard touched her breast before they let her through.

Ha lovely Amelia.

"Your wondering why I called you here."

"Well yes, getting the guards in trouble is fun in all but I do live quite a few miles away from the kingdom, so I'm guessing it must be important."

I met Amelia about a year ago, she had been in the kingdom at the time doing her fortune telling. Amelia was a well known seer and when her mother found out she had her come to the castle to see into their futures. After reading her palm however, she suddenly decided they should be friends saying she liked what she saw.

At first I thought she was only going to take advantage of me because of my position, but she has asked nothing of me, even giving me what she called a 'blessed urn' so we could talk with each other. To this day I still wonder how that works, everytime I ask she just smiles at me and says 'just have faith'.

"Well you see..." I found myself playing with my long white dreads, fingering the gold bands around them, just how am I suppossed to say this.

Amelia still smiling and waiting for me.

"My...well you see..." Great freezing up, remember what the tutor said.

"MY FATHER WANTS ME TO FIND A HUSBAND IN ONE MONTH OR HE"LL MARRY ME TO PRINCE ALBUS!"

Nice. Total failure.

It took me a moument to look back into her pretty emerald eyes, just to see her reaction. The cup which she had been raising to sip had stopped just in inch before her lips, her eyes wide.

"Um... why?"

That was her question?

"My father wants me to find a husband to help rule the kingdom with... and have children. But the thing is I don't love Prince Albus, I've been holding this off since I was 17 but my father wants me to find a a husband now."

"No affence Calypso, but your father is abit of a butthead."

I had to glare at her for a minute, I still love him though he his overprotective.

Suddenly Amelia jumped up causing her seat to fall to the floor, I nearly dropped the cup I was sill holding.

"That's why you called me! You need help finding your true love, well look no further!"

She claps her hands together and a deck of cards appear in her hands, she than places them on the table ready to read the future.

"Wait Amelia! I just wanted to know if you know any good... and perhaps cute men." Yeah I have a soft spot for cute guys... sue me.

"Nonsense... I'll find the right guy with these." She places three blank cards from her deck on the table, she than flips them so the backs were showing, than one by one flips them again. This time though they had little pictures I couldn't quite understand.

"Hmmm...interesting."

"What?"

She surprizes me yet again by quickly gathering up her cards and slapping her hands together again, making them disappair. "We need to go to the Republic of Acorn!"

"What! But my father would never allow..."

"Forget him, I'll get you out of her and get you a nice new dress, we'll only be gone for a month anyway... So lets find you a man!"

Before I could protest any further she grabbed my by the arm and started draging me out of the room.

* * *

**Repubic of Acorn**

"There we go, the men are going to be falling at your feet now."

I looked in the mirror, Amelia had me go shopping with her and now I had a new white dress that bended in with my white fur nicely, it hugged my body allowing everyone to see all my curves and my well endowned chest, both I took great pride in. I was no longer wearing my gold tiera, but still had my gold sandels. She told me it would be a good idea not to tell anybody I am a princess.

How we got out of the castle is quite the tale, she had me dress up in... black...ew... and it was all baggy and she had me sport a wide brim hat and we simply walked out with Amelia holding her urn in front of her saying 'the power of the urn compels him!' The guards looked away as we came walking down, shaking like I was some kind of monster. I wonder if she did this often with them.

"But Amelia... why are we here?"

"Because the cards told me that someone I know or one of their friends is your true love."

Oh my... they are!

...

...

Wait... why doesn't Amelia just use the cards to find her love?

* * *

**Normal POV**

"Ok Calypso how about Sonic?"

She looked at the blue hedgehog inside of Chucks Diner, he was muching on a chlidog.

"Amelia I know he's the wrong one for many reasons."

"Oh?"

"Yeah, one he was gone out with so many girls but never entered a deep relationship with them, which leads me to believe he has commitment issues. Two... Sonic a king?"

"... Wow your right, what was I thinking?"

Amelia looked down the street to see a couple more guys.

"Shadow?"

Calypso looked at the dark hedgehog as he walked down the street.

"No he's too dark for my taste."

"Come on, he's handsome, mysterious, and more likely to commit."

"No, I mean he's just... too dark."

"...Racist much?"

"It's not like That!"

Calypso than saw Silver who was walking beside Shadow.

"Hey! Silver would be good."

"No."

Calypso was surprised at the tune in Amelia's voice and turned to look at her, she stared back with a frown on her face and a dark look in her eyes.

"But he's cute and could be a good ruler in a couple..."

"No."

"But why..."

"No."

"Do you..."

"Yes."

"Oh... moving on."

* * *

"The only one for me is you! And you for me! Sooo happy together!" Both Calypso and Amelia sang.

They both decided to go to the beach, Calypso was wearing a white bikini while Amelia was wearing red. They where just enjoying the day, singing hand and hand, while the pig men stared wide eyed as the two girls danced close together.

A couple of guys even asked them to play vollyball, they were winning, but the guys were more focused on their breasts than the game.

Suddenly in the middle of a serve Calypso remebered something.

"Oh fudge cakes! I still need a husband!"

"...oops"

* * *

**Oblivion**

**Amelia POV**

I was hoping not to come all the way to Oblivion, but our situation was despreit. It's not that i didn't like this place, it was just so far.

Right now we are standing in front of the Ministry of Might and Magic, or MMM. A very large military complex housing some of the most powerful magic users in the world, and the elite fighting forces of Oblivion. It was close to the capital and the size of a small city. The main building was very tall and overlooked the capital with a large flag on top that I think was a phoenix, hard to tell from all the way down here.

We came here because it was the home of Aristotle, who is the Tsar here and a member of the Oblivion High Council, making him not only one of the most powerful magic users in the world, but one of the most powerful men in the country.

Aristotle thankful knows me, so getting in should be easy.

I could see Calypso was amazed at the structure as we got closer to the main building.

"What are we doing here?"

I gave her a smile "Looking for your true love of course, listen i'll go in and talk to Aristotle, he's married but he might know some good guys for you."

**Calypso POV**

Amelia left me in the lobby to see Aristotle who was on the 75th floor. I didn't mind though, the people around me were so interesting, I have never been to a place that taught magic before.

Suddenly a bright green light shined in front of me and a heavy weight fell on top of me.

"Oof."

"Who was st- oh geez are you all right!" I looked up as the person got off me, it took a moument for my eyes to adjest, but now I could see I was staring up at a dark purple Echidna with brown eyes and unlike most of the wizards around here who had a dark green uniform, his was a dark red, along with a cape that wrapped around his body.

"My bad." He held out a hand which I took.

"Its alright... but were did you come from?"

"My house, you see I was at a staff party the over day and well... things got a little crazy. I overslept so I teleported here instead of walking."

"You can teleport?"

"Some of us can using a teleport spell, I consider myself the best."

He than holds out his hand.

"Names Juno by the way, head of the dark arts."

I took his hand and smiled.

"I'm Calypso."

**Gala-Na POV**

Another day in the Ministry.

Right now I'm searching for my husband, the last time I saw him was yesterday morning. Well he did come to our room to sleep, but it was late at night and I was already lost in dreams, to tired to contiune waiting for him. When I woke up, I could tell he sept next to me but left early for work.

I do love him, but I wish he would take a break once in awhile, it feels like hes hardly around.

I go to his office, the secetary knew who I was and let me through. Once I got to the door of Aristotle's office, I opened it slightly and was about to call out to him, but I heard someone else in there with him.

"...you see... just want to..."

The voice of a young woman, but what was she saying.

I opened the door a little more to see a young hedgehog talking to Aristotle.

"I love you."

My blood turned to ice as she said that. This... this girl was... Is he cheating on me!

Aristotle blinked and tilted his head to the side.

"That would make me uncomfortable..."

It thoses words I glared at the girl. So a little slut walks in and thanks she can confess her love to HER husband. Aristotle just said he was uncomfortable around her, so no he wasn't cheating. But once the slut came out she would confront her.

**Amelia POV**

"Thanks alot Aristotle."

The albino echidna laughed at my reaction.

"If you just came up to the guy you liked and said that, of course they would feel uncomfortable."

She had been asking how to appreach a certain guy in her life, who better than him?

"Now about Calypso, I suppose I could round up a few worthy men to help you, Trust when I say i'm a good judge of charcter."

"Thank you."

"No problem."

**Normal POV**

Amelia than walked out of his office and went through the hall to the lobby and was about to head for the elevator when she heard something that made her stop in her tracks.

"Whore."

She turned around to see a beautful lilac fured echidna with darker purple dreads, long hair that went down past the back of her knees, pretty light blue eyes, she wore a yellow-orange dress with long, cuffed sleeves accented in light yellow, she also wore pink sandals, a shawl and a brooch, she also had two gold hoop piercings on the front of her dreads.

Gala-Na

Amelia would have come up to her to complment Gala-Na on her hair, she must of spent a long time growing and maintaining it. But now.

"Execuse me?"

"I said whore."

_**"Juno"**_

"Why do you say that, because of the way i'm dressed?"

"No, because your a slut who doesn't know how to keep your legs closed!"

This woman was really pissing her off, to bad she left her urn with Calypso. Gala-Na than got in her face and said in a growl.

"Stay away from Aristotle."

"Hey! Who can't tell me what to do, i'll see whoever I want!"

SMACK

Amelia put her hand to her cheek were the echidna slapped her.

"YOU BITCH!"

_**"Juno."**_

Amelia tackled Gala-Na to the ground and they proceded to have a good old cat fight, with slapping pulling and punching. At one point Amelia had Gala-Na below her and started to pull at her dress.

RRRIPPPP

Gala-Na gasped in shock as the top front of her dress came off, showing that she also had a good size chest, covering herself for only a moument, she grabbed a nearby glass of water and splashed it on Amelia, soaking her chest and face.

Than she tackled Amelia to the ground, both of them rolling around on the floor until Gala-Na finally came out on top, she than leaned down to the younger girl and... kissed her, Amelia surpresingly let her do it, their tonuges sliding against each other, their bodys close as...

_**"JUNO!"**_

"Huh?"

Aristotle and the rest of the staff stared it Juno.

"Hey the story was getting boring! I just wanted to spice things up a bit."

"With my wife?"

"Oh come on, have some fun! Don't tell me you never imagened your wife doing another woman!"

"Close to hurting you."

"Ok... So me and Calypso spent the next few weeks together, told me she was a princess and the trouble she was in, I really liked her so we married."

"Better."

"So hows married life for you?" Asked one of the staff.

"Well I don't get to be around as often, I have a smoken wife, her father keeps asking me when were going to have children, Calypso and me aren't close enough for sex yet, she's quite nice and fun to be around, and her mother keeps trying to teach me table manners."

"Wow."

"Yeah... Aristotle me and you are going to be closer than ever."

"...Oh great."

"Why do you always sound like that around me?"


	3. Stalker!

**Oblivion**

**Aristotle POV**

It wasn't often a girl caught my eye, but this one did.

I needed to meet with one of my informents in the city today, so I dressed up in a white hoddie and black pants. The hoddie was up to concel my face so noone could recognize me, my fame in saving Oblivion, being the Tsar, and a member of the High Council made it hard to travel without someone coming up and asking for my autograph.

The informent and I met at a small cafe he told me of the trouble brewing in Acorn, Ixis just became king. How the people even support someone like him is beyond me, I knew Elise was weak but not even I saw this coming.

I paid him for his servce and he left, leaving me there with my hot cup of tea when I saw her. A female cat with a black hoddie and pants, a pair of sunglasses covered her eyes as she took a sip from her beverage. She was sitting at another table across from me but not really looking at me, there is a bit of dirt on her white furied cheek, telling me that she didn't get the chance to shower often. But that wasn't what got me to notice her first, for just a second she took off her sunlglasses to pinch the edge of her nose, the glasses irritating her, allowing me to see her blue eyes and some strange marks around them.

Soon after finishing her drink she paid and left, she went across the street and down a long dark alley, pausing to stare down it before taking a huge gulp and continue. A few men were hanging out on the sidewalk next to it and after seeing her go down it, turned to each other and grinned, they soon followed her down the alley. Sensing danger I left some money on the table and quickly went after her.

I went down the alley staying a good distance behind the thugs. Wonder why a girl would go down a dark place like this, maybe she ran away from home. From the way she stood at the alley for a couple of minutes it seemed like she didn't want to go down it but had no other choice. The men infront of me stopped when the girl turned around giving then what I guess was a dark glare from behind her shades.

"What do you want!" She growled at them. I didn't know her age from before, several inches shorter than me and a voice that sounded quite young told me she was somewhere in her teens.

One of the three men stepped up, the leader I guess, looked her up and down. "I thank you know what we want."

The three grinned at eachother and continued to advance towards her. "Bet you look cute without all those clothes on sweetheart. Now just give yourself up and we'll treat you nice."

The cat stood her ground and clunched her fists, glaring with such hatered towards them. "Stay back our else."

"Or else what?"

I was about to come out and aid her when suddenly I felt something, I am sensing a high amount of energy coming from her. There was so much that a white light started to surround her body.

"What the hell!" The leader backed away in fear.

"Wait that light, is she MMM!"

No she's not, or else I would know.

"!" With a yell she created two orbs of light in the plams of her hands, spreding her arms out and unleashed them, the light and power was intense, knocking all three back, one slammed into a wall, another into a garbage can, and the last landed on his head close to me. All three are out cold.

When I looked back at her, glasses where off and hoddie was down, allowing me to see more of her face, a pretty thing for someone so young, she is white furred and looked younger than 16. But the most notable thing about her are the markings she had around her face, I swear i've seen them before.

Taking a few deep breaths from the energy she used, she turned around to pick up her fallen sunglasses, I had to talk to her.

"Quite improsive young one." And I mean it, not many can do what she did.

Snapping back around she once again got into a fighting stance, but I held my hands up to show I am no threat.

"Calm yourself, I haven't come to hurt you. I saw what you did and that was a good display of talent."

She didn't let her guard down though, glaring at me like I am her worst enemy.

"Bit sloppy for my taste though." I took a few steps torwards her.

"Stay back!" She growled, clearly she didn't trust me.

Just when I was about to stop, she started to glow again, she looked down in horror at what was happening to her.

"No... not now...please." She couldn't control her powers!

I ran into this plenty of times in the past, I quickly dashed towards her depite her warnings and wrapped my hand around her fist.

"What... let go!"

"Ra-Zu-Gul! Ra-Zu-Gul!" I chanted, preforming a spell that would stop her overload.

It worked, the light faded and she went back to her normal self.

"Someone like you has to learn how to control your emotions, if you don't than you can't control your gifts."

Startled she quickly snatched her hand back and glared at me, didn't like me lectering her I guess.

"...Wha... what did you do?"

"Simple, you were about to lose control so a surpressed your powers for a second."

"How did you know how..."

Smiling at her a created my own ball of light in my right hand, showing it to her. Needless to say she looked stunned, leaning in she gasped. "It's not even warm."

" No i've had pently of time to practice."

Certainly this wasn't the first time shes seen someone else use magic... is it?

"If you want... I can teach you." That seem to snap her out of her trance and she was once again on the defencive.

"NO... you... you stay from me you... you... MAN!" With that she ran than jumped into the air and started to fly! Not very far though just over the other side of the building, but still, not even I can do that. Searching around I found a few peaces of her hair, that will do.

* * *

**Next day 11:00 a.m.**

**Harmonie POV**

I swore that I had change. Things have been pretty calm ever since that weird meeting with the gang and Echidna the other day. Right now on a bus that will take me near to the Ministry of Might and Magic. When I heard that there was a school that teached magic here I just had to come, if what they say is true than maybe they could help control my powers, and I could even be stronger.

From what I hear, the headmaster is considered to be the wisest and most powerful sage in the world. From where I came, I heard the headmaster could shoot lighting out his ass... yeah right. But still it couldn't hurt to try the school right?

Right now i'm on a bus trying to find some change for my ride. The bus driver looked at me, waiting tapping his fingers against the wheel.

Men... show some patince.

"I'll pay for you young one."

Wait... I know that voice.

Slowly I turned around and saw an albino echidna with black at the tip of his dreads. The same one I meet yesterday, instead of a hoddie he is now wearing a blue uniform, boots, and cape that wrapped around his body. He is now handing a few dollars to the driver.

How is he here! Its not possible unless...

"Stalker!"

Not bothering to fight him, he might use that move again, I ran out of the bus and down the street, pushing pass a echidna couple as I did.

"Wow Calypso whats her hurry!" Said the purple male.

* * *

**12:45 p.m.**

After much running I found a place to catch my breath, sitting down at a park bench. There was no way he'll find me. Now to go to the MMM.

"Quite lovely this time of day isn't it?"

"Ah!" Falling off the park bench, I looked up to see the same echidna smiling down at me.

"Stay away stalker!"

Not caring I charged two spheres of light and tossed them, both hit their mark making the entire bench go up in smoke. Once it cleared, he was gone but the bench was destoryed.

Hmm did I over do it? I didn't want to kill him even thou-OUCH!

Suddenly a small slap to the back of my head.

"I just want to talk... honestly."

I turned around and found him unharmed.

"If you do that again... i'll have to fight back."

Fine!

Again I charged two spheres and tossed them but this time he smiply caught them with his hands!

What!

If that wasn't enough, he made them double no triple in size.

WHAT!

He than launched them both at me but I was able to dodge in time.

"Ha! Size doesn't always matter, what are you going to do now!"

He pointed behind me, curious I turned around... to see the spheres standing several feet behind me.

I CALL BULLSHIT!

But instead of launching them at me, he dispelled them tha-OUCH!

Smacked me upside the head again.

"Ready to talk?"

"The only person i'm talking to is the headmaster of MMM and council member Aristotle!"

He blinked confused. "...Headmaster? Its called..."

But I didn't let him finish as I ran away from the park.

* * *

**3:15 p.m.**

I'm now in the last place that pervert would find me... a porn shop.

Just hang out here for a while and maybe he'll get bored.

"Young one, I could use your opion on something."

My blood froze as I turned to see my nightmare.

Only this time he was holding out two pieces of skimpy lingerie in front of me.

"Which one do you think my wife would like more? This one has nice lacy frills but the color is a bit off where the other one would look stunning on her but is a bit on the skimpier side. Gala-Na does have her limits."

"Hey man didn't expect to see you here!" Said a purple echidna who came up to the albino.

"Oh! Hello Juno."

"Buying something for Gala-Na I see."

"A little something for a special night." He said with a wink.

"Bet its these little treats that make marrige so worthwhile."

"How about you? You come to get something for Calypso?"

"For us both actually." Juno than pulled out a book entitled '100 Sex Postitions'. "She said she's almost ready, so i'm getting this for the fun nights we'll have."

"Nice girl that Calypso."

"She is... and about the lingerie I think the one in your right would look great on her."

The albino looked at the skimpier one. "I was thinking that to."

As the two continued to talk, I dashed out the door.

* * *

**Gala-Na POV**

Aristotle finished telling me about his day. Its currently night and I am laying down down on the couch in my white silk night gown, my legs laying across it as Aristotle is in the same postiton on the other side. I'm reading a book as he rubbed my feet.

I don't feel as lonely anymore, not since two weeks ago when Aristotle held me in his arms and said that he would do everything he could to be there for me.(Read other story 'Days of our Life' for details.)

Since than he has left Juno and Aeris in charge of the minor details of the MMM and spent more time with me, he hasn't left before 5 in the morning and came back after midnight since than, though still gone almost everyday it was still nice to be able to enjoy times like these.

"Trying to scare her into joining?"

"She already wants to, I just feel that she has trouble around men."

"If she wants to why not just let her come here and join?"

"I don't want to train her if she can't trust, that will cause a rift with her and whoever works with her,"

"You could just tell her who you are you know."

"But I find it more fun this way."

Oh really?

Looking to see that his attention was still on my feet, I quickly leaned forward and gave him a quick peck on the nose. Flabbergasted he jumped back to the edge of the couch face red with embressment, touching the little wet spot on his senstive nose. I giggled at his reaction, the same thing everytime.

"That will teach you to mess with a girls emotions."

I thought he might want revenge, but instead he smiled and went back to rubbing my feet.

"Giving up?"

"No... i'll just get you back when you least expect it."

* * *

**Next day noon**

**Red Moon POV**

Found our target, she is all alone now in the middle of the park. The witness said she was heading for the MMM, but what luck to find her here, if she was our job would be alot harder.

Me along with five other ninjas of the Raiju just one week ago where ordered to kill a white cat girl by the name of Harmonie, we were givin a picture of her.

Her brother wanted us to kill her, said she ruined his life or something. Normally we wouldn't be pulled into such petty grudges but he gave us a pretty good bargain, a pendent we have been searching for years. Conquering Storm wanted it so we looked for it, he had it and said he would give it to us if we killed his sister and our bride aggreed. So now I hunt and the prey has been found.

I ready my ninja star aiming for her head.

I will do anything for Storm, our leader, our master, my love. What would she say to me if I said that last part?

Banish me like Lighting? Even if she won't return my feelings I will continue to fight for her and the Raiju.

I am 'Blood' Moon.

I throw the star.

And your blood is now on my hands.

Suddenly a barrier surrounds her and deflects the star but I don't freeze.

"Raiju Alpha!"

Normaly I would work alone on missions like these but the masters insisted I bring help, looks like they were right. The first four went for the intruder while me and the other went for the girl.

The barrier was still up by the time we landed but that didn't stop me, I pulled out my sword and slashed it against the barrier, no effect. I continued unfazed trying to destory it.

"That shelid won't last long! Fire threw it!" Said the white echidna I now recognize as Aristotle, with him here, our job had to be done quick.

As soon as he said she could fire, she summoned to beams of light and fired, I jumped just in time but my comrad wasn't so lucky the beam hit him square in the chest and sent him flying back into a tree, she than turned to me but it was to late, I have her, no barrior between me and her.

Suddenly I felt someone grab me from behind and with a flash of green I was now 30 feet in the air nowhere near Harmonie, I turned to see a dark purple echidna smiling at me.

"Bye"

He let go of me as I fell to the ground.

* * *

**Normal POV**

Moon hit the ground with a thud as Juno appeared with a green flash back on the ground. He turned to Aristotle who was surrounded by four downed ninjas.

"Man bet your glad me and Calypso where taking a walk down the park huh Aristotle!"

Harmonie looked up in shock. "Aristotle!"

"Juno!"

Calypso came up to the purple echdina.

"Are you all right?"

"Don't worry that was nothing, I still had some energy left even after teleporting us both here."

Aristotle came up to Harmonie

"Tsar Aristotle Echidna of the House of Baron. Nice to remeet you."

Still shocked, Harmonie could only shake his hand. The man she has been trying to find had been her 'stalker'.

"Harmonie"

"Nice name."

"How have you been..."

"A few pieces of your hair back when we first met, I took them back to Aeris and she made it to where I could find you using them."

He pulled out a small vile with a with pieces of her hair in it. They glowed brightly when she came near.

"Harmonie... I want you to come study at my school, you'll get all the help you need there."

Just when she about to respond. Moon kicked back up.

".Yet."

"I thought that would finish him." Said Juno amased that Moon was still moving.

"Come young one, you are outnumbered and outmatched. Do you really want to fight us and throw your life away?"

"I don't care... my clan gave me this mission and I will not fail... Even if it cost me my entire body!"

Moon ran towards the group.

"No you don't! Your not hurting anyone today!" Screamed Harmonie about to charge him.

"Moon! Cancel mission! Repeat Cancel mission!"

"What!" Moon stopped and looked towards a radio that a fellow ninja had, he slowly got back up and responded.

"What... is the code?"

"46599821 Pendent is a fake!"

Moon's eyes widen at that, that boy Orion has just made some powerful enemys.

"Ninja Vanish!"

Each ninja pulled out a pellet and smashed it on the ground causing a smoke screen, when it lefted they were gone.

After a moment Harmonie turned back to Aristotle.

"I need help... please let me join you."

**Aristotle POV**

I just gained another powerful student.

**Harmonie POV**

For a guy... he's not to bad.

**Calypso POV**

I wouldn't be able to see things like this is it wasn't for Juno, farther might not like him but I really do love him.

**Juno POV**

Damnit, why are you wearing such a tight dress! Hope noone looks down.


	4. WhiteStainVirgin?

**Oblivion**

**Tournament Arena**

**Crimson POV**

"Welcome ladies and gentlemen to the opening tournament of the Season!"

The roar of the crowd could be heard even from the locker room we shared.

I was on one side of a set of lockers while my partner was on the other, a week ago I recieved a letter from some judges in Oblivion saying they wanted me and a partner to participate in a tournament. I threw the letter on my desk and continued to watch tv.

Come on... House was on.

But just guess who busted her way into my house, found the letter and said we should go... no really guess.

"You finished yet Crimson? We have ten minutes."

"Yeah i'm coming."

"Better not see any white stains on that laptop of yours again."

Tucking my laptop under my arms I went to the other side of the lockers where I found the one who dragged me here.

"Wasn't looking at porn... this time, the sight of my penis might get you so hot and bothered that you might jump me Trinity."

She is a very attractive Royal Blue Hedgehog with bright Emerald green eyes and a small oval shaped gem on her forehead. She has long curly black quills with Royal Blue tips. She has bangs that flow over her right eye, she is wearing wearing a tight small white top with Neon Green floral designs on it and a small black leather jacket. She's wearing a black mini skirt with forest green high heeled converses. She wears black fingerless gloves. In her converses she has a pistol concealed.

Instead of glaring at me she crossed her arms and gave me a sly smile. "Big words there, for all I know you could have a small penis and the only one getting hot and bothered is you after I leave laughing."

I was about to come up with a comeback when the door to our locker room opened slightly.

"Ten minutes." Came the voice of one of the backstage crew.

"AAHHH! Pervert!" With lighting quick reflexes she picked up a nearby bottle of water and threw it at the door. "Oh Sorry!" The man stubbled back and I could hear the sound of him hitting the ground before running away. Trinity crossed her arms with a smile on her face.

Putting away my laptop I walked out the door with Trinity following me. "If your done, lets go."

"Oh I have a few more rounds in me."

"...Was that line supposed to be a sexual?"

"Of course."

**Normal POV**

Aristotle, Gala-Na, Amilea and Calypso are sitting in the VIP booth overlooking the area, the stadium is filled with people waiting for the matches to start.

"It is good that you could come Calypso." Gala-Na said turning to her.

Calypso nervously played with her dreads, not really looking at her. "Well... honestly i'm not supposed to be here."

"Than how did you..."

"Juno brought me here."

"Oh... where is he by the way?"

As soon as she asked that a green light flashed right beside the empty seat next to Calypso as the figure of Juno emerged from it, as soon as the light died down Juno collapsed on the floor fast asleep.

Aristotle and Gala-Na did nothing, used to it. Calypso however pulled a pillow from behind her back gently putting Juno's head on it before turing her attention back to the area.

"Is Juno ok?" Amilea asked, not used to Juno's teleportation acts.

Calypso waved her hand to calm her down. "Yes, you see teleporting from my kingdom to Oblivion takes alot of energy, so Juno has to take a nap almost everytime he does it. He'll be back up in five."

"It is now time for our first singles match!" Said the announcer to the roar of the crowd.

"Coming down the east tunnel, from downunda Pat the Cat!" The cat came down to the square concrete area and got in, posing for the cheering people.

"And his opponent, coming down the west tunnel, from the Rajiu Clan in the far east 'Blood' Red Moon!" The lynx walked calmly down to the area but without most of his weapons since they where considered too dangerous, his sword had a thin strap of special plastic on it so it couldn't cut anyone.

"...Wait isn't that the one who..." Calypso was quickly silenced when Juno popped up from his pillow and put a finger to her lips.

"Yes Calypso, he won the singles tournament last year." he said tilting his head in Gala-Na's direction. Quickly getting it she started to whiper to him.

"What is he doing here?"

"Aristotle invited him here, for why I don't know."

"Why doesn't Gala know about what happened?"

"Aristotle just doesn't want to worry her, trust me not the first time hes been in a fight this month."

"So what did my father say?" Calypso said changing the subject.

"...Well your father... is not happy with me... and we got into a bit of an argument again... your father is just... um."

"Unpleasent at times."

"Yeah."

Calypso leans forward and to kiss him on the cheek. "I know it's hard sometimes, but your trying your best, and i'll be here to help you the entire way."

With a flushed face Juno smiled. "Thanks."

Juno quickly looked over and saw the caterers. "Hot Dog!"

"And fight!"

The match began.

Pat gave a smirk to Moon, who was still standing calmly on the other side of the ring, his hands clasped together in a ninja sign.

"Far east eh... hear you people haven't been doing to good down there."

Moon slowly removes his staw hat and places it down on the ground beside him, letting everyone see his black hair that went slightly past his shoulders.

"Come on give me a smile so I can see those buck teeth of yours."

Moon pulls at his gloves and gets into a fighter stance.

"Bring it on." Said Pat getting ready for him.

Moon's eyes snap open and he dashes at Pat high speed, pulling his right fist back. Pat watched his moves and when Moon got in striking distance, he shot his left arm forward and into Pat's gut knocking the wind out of him.

"Oh!" Moon than shot up and gave him an uppercut sending Pat flying several feet into the air, Moon than quickly ran under him and punched up sending Pat flying several more feet into the air, he than quickly jumped up after him doing a 360 flip with the steel tip of his boot ending on Pat's chest and sending him crashing to the ring where he layed unconscious.

Moon went back to his hat placing it on his head before calmly walking to the back.

"Um... Red Moon is the Winner!" Said the announcer, abit shocked at the length of the match.

Back in the VIP booth Juno is still munching on his hot dog.

"Wow... that didn't last long."

Amelia and Calypso where chating.

"So how are things with you and Juno?"

"They are going well and tonight we decided to... well you know."

Amelia gave her a sly smile. "Time to skratch some itches?"

Calypso blushed with her head down. "Don't say it like that."

Recovering quickly Calypso decided to change the subject. "So how about you and Silver?"

"Sigh... I don't think Silver's the right one."

"Really? Well don't worry Amelia you'll find someone."

"Well I think I have."

Calypso raises a brow at this. "Oh who?"

Blushing and playing with one of her quills. "Well I just met him the other day, he saved me from some thugs so I decided to read his palm. We didn't talk for very long but there was just something about him. The way he stared down at me with thoses red eyes just sent shivers down my spine, but in a good way. He was wearing this metal helmet and blue robes all around his body, but I bet you he looks like a hunk under those robes despite his age."

"Age? How old is he?"

"Well... he's a... little older."

"The next match is part of the tag team tourament!"

The cheers mask the rest of their talk.

"Coming down the west tunnel Crimson and Serenity 'Trinity' Arrowheart."

Before they came out, Crimson locked eyes with Moon, for some reason he felt a very familiar tingle go down his spine as soon as he saw him.

"Crimson you alright?"

"...Yeah, for some reason I feel like I know him."

"You met him before?"

"I've never seen him before in my life."

In the VIP booth Gala-Na looked over at Aristotle. "Crimson is one of the people your looking for right?"

"Yes."

"What about this Trinity?"

"She onced worked with Eggman... she can't be trusted."

Suddenly the door to the VIP booth slamed open and a human walked in.

He is a bald white man of 36 with a black bread and a rough looking face wearing a flight suit.

"The man Jim Cold has arrived!"

"Oh great." Said Juno slumping in his seat, not even a hot dog could cheer him up.

"How are you doing little pussy?"

"How many times do I have to say I am a man and have a dick."

"You sure as hell don't use it, and that name of yours could easily be a girls."

"A don't recall you using yours in a long time!"

"At least I use it... unlike a married 27 year old virgin." Jim smiled at the stunned look on Juno's face. After quickly looking at Calypso and saw she was busy talking to Amelia, he turned back to Jim.

"I'm not going to be a virgin after tonight."

"Oh she finally putting out eh."

"Shut up! This is going to be special, just wait."

"Try not to spill to early... but than again all virgins do that.

**Several hours into the future**

**Echidna Knigdom**

**Juno POV**

This is it!

The moument I've been waiting for for 27 years. In just a few short minutes i'll no longer be a virgin. The many years and dates and girls all lead to nothing, but now...

YES!

Don't get me wrong, the three months with Calypso have been great without the sex, I love her and want her to be happy and if she asked, would put off sex for another year.

I'm laying on her bed with Calypso in the bathroom 'freshing up'.

The bed that I might refer to as ours after this.

Hopefully won't be too short... but will...hopefully not... but most likely will.

Calypso doesn't know i'm a virgin and she never will.

Oh! Need to take off my clothes.

I strip to my bear fur and wait.

I don't wait long as Calypso walks out in some sexy nightwear.

Putting up with your father today so worth this!

"Ready Lypso?" She made a confused face as I said that.

"Something wrong?"

"No for some reason I feel like i've been called that before."

Really? It's the first time i've ever said it.

"You mean like someone from another universe gave you that nickname and you somehow are able to tell?"

"...You can be so weird sometimes."

"And you love me for it."

So crawled on the bed and kissed me and I kissed back opening my mouth so my tounge could dance with hers. She than slowly pulled the top half of her night wear off.

Boobies!

Childish I know but still.

Boobies!

But jealous men around the world!

"Oh condom!"

"Got one right here."

"Let me do that for you."

"Ok... wait Lypso what are you doing!"

Shit!

"Wait stop or oh!

Shit Shit Shit!

"Really stop or else... ooohh!"

Shit Shit Shit Shit Shit!

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

28 Secounds.

What about all the practice!

...

You didn't even get to stick it!

...

Just so you know men, doesn't matter how experenced you think you are, you get excited enough your going down early.

...

"Calypso... I got something to tell you."

* * *

So mean to Juno aren't I. Just a short chapter involving everone. Also did a tie in with my other story Spectre.


	5. Dark Times

**Area in Dragon Kingdom near Rajiu territory**

**Red Moon POV**

The sounds of battle are all around me, swords clanging together and the dieing moans of friend and enemy alike. I am not dressed in my usual purple samurai outfit, instead i'm in a black ninja outfit with my sword in my right hand and a satchel which held all my ninja stars and a dagger strapped to my belt. Many surrounded me, but the chaos of battle did little to scare me, my adrenaline pumping knowing that one wrong move could cost my life.

Not going to happen today.

A ninja jumps into the air towards me but I pull my sword around and push it through his gut, a lot of blood spilled out dripping onto the hilt and my hand. Another comes from behind, I raise my other arm and smash my elbow into his face feeling the blood drip from his now broken nose before pulling my sword out and slicing another ninja through the chest, his blood squriting out some of it landing on my cheek. I pull a star out turn around throw it at another ninja who was rushing at me before turing back to the one with the broken nose, twisting my sword around I stab him in the chest.

"ARRGGG!" His last words, blood filling his mouth and eyes now lifeless.

Suddenly a sharp pain enters the back of my left shoulder, I let out only a small grunt of pain before quicking pulling the object out, a ninja star. I turn around to find another enemy ninja coming at me but before I could advance on him a cat suddenly came between us.

I know this cat well she has,blonde hair with a bit of purple, a black shirt with purple vest, black belt and boots. She is the sister to our bride, well addopted sister but still her family Ghost the Cat. What is she doing here? She is supposed to be at the command center, if Conquering Storm's sister came to harm... I would never forgive myself.

She kicked the ninja infront of her causing him to fall to the ground, taking advantage I quickly run past her taking my sword out and thrusting it down ending his life with a stab to the heart, blood flowing from the wound and staining his clothes.

"Ghost what are you doing here!"

She had her head tilted away from me, away from the sight of all the blood. The big reason why she didn't like battles.

"Master Rai Ju wants you to lead a raid to enemy HQ."

"Really?"

It was safe where we are for the moument, this part of the battlefield is now filled with mostly our troops now, pushing forward to claim the rest. A new clan called the Rain had formed not to long ago but they already had many follwers. They have an alliance with the Yagyu Clan, and with resources from them they caused nothing but trouble for the Raiju. Conquering Storm finally had enough and ordered Master Rai Ju to form a small force to take them down, the master also invited me to join, this was another way for me to prove my strength so of course I went. When we got here we found not only the Rain, but a large Yagyu force as well which surprised us.

Though outnumbered they can't match the strength of us. Maybe by taking the base of the Rain and Yagyu, Storm will finally notice me.

**Five years ago**

We are on our hands and knees for our new Bride.

She walked past the regulars, than the vets before coming to us, the elites. Her sister Ghost is skipping happly beside her.

Conquering Storm.

Even her name sent shivers down my spine.

I met her two years ago back when I was still a novice and we have talked on occasion, she is a beautful woman.

I still remember the first time I saw her, training her body her movements making her look like she was dancing, she was wearing a skin tight body suit that day. I remember her finishing and walking away with me wanting to follow her, I had to get to know her. I wanted to be one with her.

Sexualy, spirituailty.

Even now when i'm supposed to keep my head down I couldn't help but glance up, she was looking stright ahead but her sister saw me and smiled. I quickly put my head back down. When it was over I looked up to see one of the masters glaring at me.

Oh boy.

**Present**

My lungs burn and feet ache as me and several other feline Raiju ninja dash through the field, we already made it past the open field where our brothers continued to fight. I see a large tent set up no doubt being used as their foward operating base, one of my fellow ninja that was in front of my suddeny got hit in the eye with a star, his head flung back and hit the ground.

Pulling several stars out I toss them at the enemys in front of us, hitting several in the chest even one in the forehead. I draw my sword carving a path with it, spinning around hitting several and feeling the small pressure and moan of target whenever it hit. Dashing forward I throw my sword towards the nearest ninja impaling him in the gut, instead of retreving it I jump over him pulling my dagger out landing ontop of another ninja burying it into his neck, blood jetting out onto the grass.

As we draw further to the tent I see a real change in attitude torwards the Rain ninja, when we got to the tent the ninja surrounding it immediately dropped their weapons and kneeled down before us.

They are surrendering.

Stopping in front of them but still with my guard up I walk past them and into the tent, what I find inside shocks me to my core.

Infront of me is their leader on his knees and back leaning against a table, but he had a chest wound where his heart should be. At first I thought that he had taken his own life, not uncommon in our culture when you are about to be beaten or captured. But he didn't have a dagger anywhere near his body. Another man is in the room, a bat just like his master, not a member of the Yagyu which I noticed was unpresent in the room.

"I hearby surrender all my forces to the Raiju and hope to be treated fairly." He said bowing before us.

"Did you do this?" I said pointing at the leader.

"Yes our former master would not surrender, so I killed him to save us all and told the Yagyu to leave, I sent several ninja telling the Rain to surrender."

That... that...

...

...

My fist clushed and my face contorted into one of pure rage.

"You killed your master?"

"...Yes."

He killed his master... an unforgiveable act.

"How dare you!"

"Huh!" He started to step back as I advanced on him.

"He was your master! He brought you in from the cold and gave you brothers and sisters, he cared for you, he wanted you to be the best! He fed not only you and your brothers, but the citizens who belived in you, and he wanted only one thing in return... your loyalty!"

I pull my dagger out ready to send this traitor to the underworld when one of my brothers put a hand on my shoulder.

"Moon, he is the second in command with his master gone he is now the new Bride of the Rain and only Conquering Storm can do anything with him."

"...Your...right, thank you." Only another Bride can decide his fate, knowing Storm his fate is sealed anyway.

**Four years ago**

"Come on Moon!" Lighting Lynx shouted jumping from pole to pole as I lagged behind a bit in a sweat.

"Give me a break, Master Rai Ju made me train the younglings before this."

"...Know what I just heard? A big whine."

Laughing we continued to train and joke around with eachother.

"Hey guys, thristy?" Looking down we saw Ghost holding a small tray with two cups on it. Jumping down from the poles we land infront of her and gladly take the beverages, taking a few sips as Ghost started to laugh.

"What's so fun-" My question was cut off as Lighting started to gag and hold his throut and I swear I saw fire come out of his mouth.

On no.

"AAHHHHH HOT!"

**Present**

"Kill him."

I had to smile as the Bride of the Rains sentence was told by Conquering Storm who is sitting on her throne.

"What! Bu... But I have given you the Rain and my masters head!"

"You sold out and killed your Bride to save your own worthless hide, you could very well do the same to me."

He was taken out by several ninjas kicking and screaming, I was about to follow when Storm called for me. Quickly I dashed back and kneeled infront of her.

"Honored Matron."

"You know of your activitys in the western Steel city?"

"Yes."

"Well it seems unknown forces have been attacking Master Rai Lee and his men."

Master Rai Lee, brother to Rai Ju. Both were my teachers growing up.

"I sent them to recover an important artifact of untold power, so to help him complete his mission I am going to give him more troops and a second in command."

Wait... is she about to say what I think she is? Has all my hard work finally been noticed?

She has noticed me and giving me an important task, maybe there is hope.

"So I want you to go to Master Jen and tell him of the mission and help him gather the troops, he is to be second."

Just like that my dreams are crushed.

...Wait Master Jen! Not him, please Storm anyone but him!

**Four years ago**

Dear god do I feel terrible, the injuries I recived two weeks ago still hurt alot and to top it off, a also have a small fever... again.

I am sitting in my living room along with my two other roommates and close friends, my other one Lighting is getting something to drink. Just watching my friends play 'Go' on the short table that we have as Lighting comes in sits down beside me, I am laying down on my side with my elbow keeping me up.

"Heard Jen is to be made a Master in a few days." Said Fay, one of my roommates.

Lighting looked at me as a grit my teeth.

"Hey its ok... I believe you."

"That Jen... in his report it made him sound like he did everything. Master Shu was one of the most well known martial artists in the land and Jen and me along with several other ninja where sent out to kill him. Jen and I found and fought him, Jen got knocked out half-way through the fight but a continued to fight him all around the dojo, Shu even knocked me off the second floor... three times."

My body remembered the pain it went through, it felt like he was still punching me. Lighting put a arm on my shoulder to comfort me. Glad to recieve this I slowly lean my head until it rests on his shoulder a deep sigh escaping my lips.

"The third time I was able to grab his leg and pull him down with me, with him down on the floor I crawled to him with my dagger when... Jen showed up and stabbed him in the chest, then the other Rajiu showed up with Jen holding a dagger in his hands standing over Shu and me on the floor beaten to a pulp. His report made me look weak and that he killed Shu all by himself, worse he has several witnesses."

"Like I said, I believe you."

We continued the rest of the night, drinking and playing rounds of 'Go'. My head resting on Lighting's shoulder as we enjoyed the moument.

**Northern Echidna Kingdom**

**Present day**

**Juno POV**

I have to do this, i've been putting it off for to long.

I'm walking along near the forest far away from the castle, ran into Calypso's father along the way. I had to get away from him before I just exploded right then and there.

Feel sweat pouring down my body as I continued to walk, the darkness inside of me was begging to be unleashed.

Should of listened to Aristotle, never should of down the ritual but no, big bad Juno had to be a dark arts master here and now.

Started to scratch all over my body, it felt like thousands of needles where picking at me.

The Pain

The Sorrow

The Despair

The Depression

The Darkness

Here is good, I let out a large yell as dark energy exploded around me creating a small blast.

"RRRRAAAAHHHHHHHH!"

**Several hours later**

**Normal POV**

Calypso laid in her bed but couldn't sleep, Juno was acting strange again... well just not normal. Today he avoided contact with her complety and found him wondering the halls in the middle of the night, when she asked him what he was doing he didn't answer and continued to walk.

This wasn't the first time he's done this, every few weeks he would leave the castle at night, once she even tried to follow him but is wasn't possible to follow someone who could just teleport away.

Tonight was different, she found him and demanded that he told her where he was going. What he did next shocked her, grabbing her he pushed her against the wall and told Calypso not to follow him.

...Yes, sweet loving and goofball Juno put hands on her.

Suddenly the door to her room started to slowly open, Juno stood in the doorway staring at her bed.

"Juno." The sound of her voice broke the trance like stare he was holding, for a whole minute nither of them said a word.

Juno decided to speak first. "Lypso, about earlier..."

"Go away Juno." Calypso spoke hotly.

"I'm so sorry."

"I'll think about that, now go." She said trying to keep her voice even.

"Please... Lypso... please help me."

Surprised that Juno was pleading for help she turned to him and gasped at what she saw. The moon light shined on his body, he is bear with his fur slightly damp, but the real issue was his face or rather his eyes which have black lines all around them like the skin was dead.

"Juno what happened!" She was about to go to him but Juno stopped her.

"Please Lypso, i'm not hurt I just need company... please let me bed with you tonight."

She nodded as Juno came to her bedside, climbing in, moving so his body hugged hers, his arms around her and his head laying on her lap. Calypso was surprised to find his body is very cold.

"Juno why are you so cold?"

"I took a cold shower before I came here."

"What's wrong? Please tell me."

He sighed wondering if he should tell her the truth.

"Lypso... you know i'm a dark arts master right?"

"Of course."

"Well... the power of dark arts is negative energy... sometimes it builds up and it gets to much for me to bear, so I have to go out and unleash it."

"So that's where you go."

"Yes, you caught me when the negative energy was feeding my emotions."

"Does it hurt?"

"At first, but after I just feel sorrow, depair, depression. Which is way I came here, to you, please help me... so... so... alone all the time when it happens."

Rubbing his head she hugged him closer. "Don't worry, i'm here."

'She got half the truth.' Juno thought.

**Oblivion**

Aristotle and a mercnary for hire named Street are sitting in a special room inside the Ministry, there are no windows and the walls are soundproof. Aristotle had a bottle of brandy with three cups and an ice tray sitting in the middle of the table they are at.

"Drink?" Aristote asked putting a few ice cubes in his glass and pouring himself and the woman sitting to him a drink.

"No lets get down to bussiness."

"That's what I like about you." He handed him a picture.

"You target is master Rai Lee of the Rajiu clan, he is currently in Steel city."

'Odd, why would he care about a Rajiu member far away in the human lands?" Thought Street.

"Mission details?"

Taking a sip of his drink he continued. "Rai Lee will be at the Harwood constriction site in four days time to welcome his reforcements and his new second in command, unknown who he is at the moment."

"There will be alot of Rajiu then."

"Yes but I also have a speical way I want it done."

"Oh?"

"A few uniforms will be delivered to you, stolen from the Sons of Control."

'So that's his game, have the Rajiu blame the SOC and have them war with each other.'

"There will also be a SOC prisoner given to you as well, one of my people will drop him off at the safehouse I have in Steel city."

"What's he for?"

"When you kill Rai Lee let one of the ninjas catch up to you, kill him than kill the prisoner make it look like he did it."

'To make sure the Rajiu go to war.'

"This is going to be very hard."

"I have faith you'll get it done... and i'm doubling your usual fee."

With a smirk on his face Street sat up and went to the door.

"I accept, have it done in the usual manner."

As soon as he closed the door, Aristotle let a deep breath and finished his drink. He felt a hand on his and looked over at Gala-Na.

"It's almost time." He said to her.

"The Rajiu, Sons of Control, Sons of Chaos, the Destructix... all will clash at Steel city."

"With us in the middle... dark times are coming towards us... dark times indeed."

'Spectre come soon.'

* * *

AN: Alot more serious this chapter huh? Building up to something big.


	6. Love Birds

"Oh god."

Crimson the hedgehog opened his eyes to an amazing site.

Nicole Lynx stood in front of him in her usual purple dress.

"Good morning Crimson."

"What are you doing in my house, in my bedroom?"

"Yes it is rather strange isn't it Crimson?" Nicole than gave him a seducive look.

"...This is a dream."

"No a fantasy."

"If this is a fantasy you'll be wearing this."

Nicole suddenly appeared before him in a purple pair of bra and pantys.

"You'll be with these two."

Trinity and another female hedgehog appeared, this other hedgehog is a attractive, slim, burgundy hedgehog with quills that reach her shoulders that she wears in a loose braid, her left eye is blue and her right eye is green. She has a birthmark on the upper left corner of her muzzle in shape of an X. She has three piercings on each ear (she wears studs). She has a long thin tail, fingers, legs, and arms. Her name is Star Mystic.

And they are both wearing skimpy lingerie.

"Pole."

A stripper pole appears infront of his bed.

"Music."

A good beat starts as Nicole and Trinity cuddle up to him as Star dances around the pole. For one moument, a small smile appreaed on Crimson's face.

Star soon crawls into the bed as well and the three come close to him as-

"CRIMSON WAKE UP!"

"urrgg." Crimson opens his eyes to find himself in his house but not in his bed, rather the floor of his living room. He looks up to find both Trinity and Star looking down at him, both dressed in their regular clothes. Star is wearing a loose black tank top, camouflage shorts, a dark green hat with 'WOOT' written in black, black steel toed hiking boots with neon blue laces, black fingerless gloves, a brown leather jacket with the sleeves ending at her elbows, a large headset around her neck, and gray leg warmers. She is also carrying a guitar case over her shoulder.

"I knew I should have made sure you at least made it to your bedroom when I dropped you off last night." Said Trinity running a hand through her quills.

"See I told you he wouldn't make it. Now are you glad I called?" Said Star with a cross of her arms, or rather arm since one was in a sling.

"I'm wondering how you knew Crimson was passed out on the floor if you didn't enter his house and only I have the key to his garage where he keeps our fighting equipment?"

With a small blush on her face Star started to stutter. "Well...ah..you see I...uh-"

"Wait Crimson where are you going?"

Crimson muttered something under his breath as he walked towards his kitchen, heading towards his refrigerator he opened it to pull out a bottle of coka-cola.

"Crimson your heads bleeding!"

It was, taking his hand he found the spot on his head where a rather large cut was.

'The wound must of reopened when I fell on my head last night.'

"That's it Crimson! We should of done this last night, I am going to take you to see a doctor."

"I already to you I don't need one, unlike Star over there."

"You want another competition? Bring it on!" Said Star.

"Stop it both of you! Honestly, who makes a competition on who the biggest daredevil is?"

Yesterday Crimson said that he could be more extreme than Star. Star than took Crimson's Harley and stood on top of it just to prove herself, but Crimson was able to do the same thing. Crimson than climbed on top of a building and jumped building to building but Star matched him, it continued this way until Crimson climbed to the top of a particularly tall building than performed a 'leap of faith' from the top and into a pool, Star though nervous wasn't about to be beat and jumped off as well.

It ended with Star a broken arm (Which is why she has a cast) and Crimson with bruised rubs and a rather large cut on his head from the way he landed.

"...Eh."

"...Ah"

"Anyway lets go." Forcing Crimson along with her, Trinity made her way to his garage where he kept his Harley after locking the door to Crimson's house.

"You coming Star?"

"Yeah you guys go on ahead i'll catch up." Trinity raised a brow at her strange behavior, but walked over to the Harley which Crimson got on.

"Um...no, i'm driving." Crimson looked at her strange.

"I'm fine and this is my bike."

"And you have a head injury now move!" Trinity forced Crimson back and got on the front and after turning the key to start, spead out of the driveway. The door to the garage closing behind them.

"Trinity, you know your wearing a mini skirt right?" Said Crimson looking down between them as he arms are wrapped around her midsection.

"Yes it if you would be so kind to stop staring and scoot forward."

'Now that I think about, Crimson could have his arms around me.' Star thought, watcing them both drive away.

'Oh well, time to spy!' Pulling out a spare key she stole a few days ago when she was at Crimson's house, she opened his front door and stepped inside.

'Let's see what makes Crimson tick, and the best place to start off is his room.' Making her way upstairs she came to a hall with four doors, two right and left. She went to the farthest one on the left and opened it.

It was his weapons room.

AK-47, M4, M16, Magnum, and a Makarov.

'Collects quite a few weapons.' Before she closed the door a silver bracelet on the far end of the room caught her eye. Walking over and inspecting it she found that it was no ordinary bracelet, on the bottom is a switch when pressed made a hidden blade come out. There is also another right beside it, but this one had a small gun with one shot in it.

'Strange weapons... some reason I feel like i've seen these somewhere before.' Shaking it off she went to the next room, this time the farthest on the right. This time she got the right one.

Crimson's room was quite simple, Bed with blue covers and pillow and a 32 inch t.v. which a PS3 was hooked up to, closet, and a desk lattered with papers. Nothing to exciting.

Star went to his closet first and opened it. Some regular clothes in case he would ever need to wear them, but one outfit in particular stood out. A white assassins garb complete with a black cape.

'Wait a minuite, the hidden blade now this? I wonder...' Walking over to his PS3 she saw a small black dvd case, opening it she searched through him games.

'Mass Effect 3, Infamous 2, Max Payne 3... here they are.'

She pulled out several games entitled; Assassins Creed, Assassins Creed II, Assassins Creed Brotherhood, and Revelations.

'Crimson the Assassins Creed fanatic.'

**Sometime later with Crimson and Trinity**

"Mr. Hedgehog you have a fractured skull after you hit your head on a block while coming out of the water, you should have come to us immedently."

Trinity sighed. "Told you."

Crimson now sported a bandage on his head along with tapped up chest. The painkillers the doctors gave him where still in affect and made him feel slightly dizzy and tired.

"If you'll excuse me i'll go get your release form." The door left the room leaving them stting alone on a couch.

The room was silent for a minute.

Trinity decided to break it with a question she wanted to ask for a while now. "...So is it true your leaving for Oblivion soon?"

Crimson didn't respond for a moment. "Did Star tell you?"

"It is true than." She looked at him with a face full of hurt. "I thought you would tell me this, you know your partner? Way do you tell Star when you don't even know her that well?"

"I didn't, the girl has been stalking me for a few days now."

"She what!"

"Star has been stalking me because she finds me interesting and might be in love with me."

Trinity had to ask her next question carfully. "Do you like her?"

"You seem to care alot about me and Star... do you like me?"

Trinity gave him a seductive look, one of her legs crossing over Crimson's lap as she leaned in close.

"Of course stud, what's not to like with about a strightforward man like you." Crimson turned his head towards Trinity and she was surprised to find a nasty glare being sent at her.

"That isn't the way... you act just like all the others."

"W-what do you mean?"

"Either say you have a crush on me or you'll just be like all the other teases i've seen in my life."

With a blush on her face she screamed. "I am not a tease!"

"Oh really? Why else would you want to be this close to me?"

"...Is it really that hard for you to believe a girl likes you?"

Turning his head away from Trinity Crimson gave a sigh as memories started to flood. "No woman ever wanted to be near me, ever wanted to be anything than 'just friends'. In fact my first kiss was to a stripper in a club. My lips just brushed against hers and it sucked, she was being paid to do it and the manager told her to because she knew i've never been kissed. So yeah its a little hard."

"Crimson." Trinity turned his head so he was looking into her pretty emerald eyes. She leaned forward. "I really do..."

"Hey guys i'm here!" Crimson and Trinity jumped back as Star entered the room. She them back away from each other and blinked.

"Ummm"

"..."

"..."

'I wonder if the others are having an awkard moment.'

**Oblivion**

"Excease me Gala-Na?" Said Harmonie as she walked into her and Aristotle's room. Harm didn't knock and the door was left unlocked.

Gala-Na is on the couch with a blanket over the lower half of her body.

"Oh-Ah!... Yes dear?"

"You ok?"

"I'm...ahh... just (stop it) fine!"

Harm was a bit confused, Gala-Na face is beat red and she wouldn't stop panting.

"Do you know where Aristotle is?"

"He's-ahah... downstairs making some coffee!"

_Hehe_ (Stop that!)

"Ok thanks." With that she left the room.

When she did Gala-Na pulled the blanket up. "Quick go downstairs and make some coffee!"

"I thought I was."

"Ah!"

**Echidna Kingdom**

Juno and Calypso are laying in bed together. Juno had his head on her lap as he is painting Calypso's fingernails, he is currently working on her right hand as she hummed a soft song.

"You know something Lypso?"

She looked down at him.

"Aristotle was right... times like these are very enjoyable."


	7. Talks

**Northern Echidna Kingdom**

"This is the second time this week you took my daugher away from her kingdom!" Shouted King Sullivan, pacing back and forth infront of Juno.

"She had lessons that day and when her teachers came to get her she was gone, later on you both came back and I learned that you were in Mobotropolis! A king... or rather Republic that we haven't been getting along with recently!"

Juno continued to look at the elder echidna only half paying attention to his rant. It always went the same, Sullivan would tell him to stop taking Calypso out of the castle and to other lands and Juno would do it anyway a few days later.

"And you Juno! Your not even proper King material, you skip out of your teachings to go back to that bloody Oblivion every few days."

"I still work there, Aristotle and the others need me." Said Juno speaking for the first time.

Sullivan stopped pacing and looked Juno in the eye. "If you know whats good for you, you will stop this nonsense and take your new dutys more seriously. Quit that job and learn to become the king this country needs."

"I can't do that... Oblivion, Aristotle, Aeris, Spectre, maybe even the world needs someone like me. They need my help because i'm the headmaster of the dark arts so there is no way your going to convince me otherwise."

Juno stood firm, staring the older echidna down. Sullivan though confused why the world might need him and who Spectre was, had an ace up his sleeve. "Even if it meant your marrage to my daughter?"

Juno froze, unable to believe he just said that. "You wouldn't."

"Oh? This is just how far you've pushed me Juno, after i'm gone you need to rule this land the kingdom will look at you to lead. And from what i've seen you will run this kingdom into the ground!"

Juno had to think of something quick, anything to make Sullivan happy. His marrage at stake. "Well how about you just let Calypso rule and me lead?"

Sullivan raised a brow at this, wondering where Juno's train of thought is going.

"Listen, I can make a good king for this country while Calypso can make a good ruler. I've lead men into battle countless times, i've been beside Aristotle in times of war and mastered the art of strategy, I have a good sense of justice and will defend this nation from any threat. While I do that Calypso can work inward, she has been taught how to rule since the day she was born. Calypso can do with the nobles and the political interests of the country, i've seen her do it before and she is very good at it."

Juno paused to judge the reaction of Sullivan, who just looked at him with a neutral expression on his face.

"Sooo... How about that?"

King Sullivan walked towards the purple echidna until they where nose to nose, Juno is about in inch taller than him.

"You will not Bring shame to the title of King." He said.

"Wha?"

"I have been King of this country for many years and ruled at the head, so has my father and his. Being king means your desisions will always matter, the queen has two uses... to look good for others and spawn an heir."

Juno was stunned at this.

'How could anybody think like this? Does he think so lowly of his daugher?'

"And the last thing this kingdom needs is a warrior king."

That did it, Juno straightened to his full height and glared down at Sullivan.

"And I think a warrior king is what this kingdom desperately needs!"

Sullivan backed up a few steps and was about to respond but Juno wouldn't let him. "No! You listen to me now, there is war all around us if you haven't noticed!"

Juno just didn't care anymore, forgetting this man could end his marrage with a snap of his fingers. He was just tired of listening to him, before this only two people ever gave him orders and that was Aristotle and sometimes Aeris.

"And I know what your thinking 'But they'll never attack us as long as we keep the peace' Well let me tell you something, Albion where a bunch of isolationist and the Eggman Empire still attacked them!"

Sullivan tilted his head down a low growl escaping his mouth.

"Yes Albion, the former echidna homeland. What about the dark legion too? Our other small armies like the Sons? I think you need someone like me more than you know... I've already had to deal with all of them."

Sullivan head still down has a thoughtful look on his face.

"Well... what say you?"

Instead of answering he turned around and quickly walked down the hallway, muttering to himself. When he left Juno let out a sigh of relief.

"That went better than expected."

"...And here I was thinking you had no backbone whatsoever."

"Ah!" Juno quickly turns around to find another echidna staring at him. With a swarl of smoke at his feet the echidna before him has blue robes around his body and wears a metal helmet which hides the upper half of his face, but not the red eyes which bore into Juno.

"Spectre!"

* * *

"Maybe you should just use a bow from now on."

The blue hedgehog Trinity said as she stared at the red hedgehog beside her.

Crimson pulled another arrow onto his bow and after taking a few seconds to aim, launched it. His aim is true as it hit the painted zombie target a good fifty feet away.

"I don't know... wouldn't I look silly running around with a bow, like green arrow or that one chick from hunger games?"

"Less silly than you dressing up like an assassion and missing half your shoots with your guns... good old Skyrim style shooting there, shoot alot of bullets and hope to hit something."

* * *

Juno made his way down the hall after his little 'chat' with Spectre.

'Calming down two violent and unpredictable men all in one day, god do I need a drink.'

The sound of a piano than started to feel his ears.

'Or this!'

A small smile on his face, Juno made his way to the sorce of the music. He reached a room with a lovely carpet, a fireplace on the other side of the room and a piano in the center with a snow white echidna Calypso playing on it.

Sneaking up behind her he carfully wrapped his arms around her cutting her off in midplay.

"Oh Juno!"

Juno leaned down and planted a kiss on her cheek.

"It's getting late Calypso... yet your still up."

Reaching a hand up she started to stroke the side of his face. "Yeah, I just couldn't sleep."

"Well maybe I could help with that?"

Eyes narrowing she looked up at him. "And how would you do that?"

"Oh I would lay you down, pull off those little bunny slippers your wearing and maybe rub your feet? Or legs? Or perhaps work my way up?"

He leaned down to kiss her but was stopped when they heard a cough.

Queen Sandra stood not to far away from the two.

"Sorry, but could I perhaps see my daugher for a moument?"

"Oh! Of course." Juno let go of Calypso as she left to go with her mother, but not before shooting Juno a apologetic look which he just smalled and mouthed 'next time'.

'Damnit I'm going to be a virgin forever!'

With a sigh he turned to leave for his room when he tripped over something.

"What the?" Looking down he say a small yellow plastic bucket with two arms covering his lead and a clown like face and a O like mouth.

_Ding Ding Ding_

The bump must have started it as it went around in circles making bell sounds.

'Wait this thing looks familiar.' Picking it up and turning the switch off he pondered until a lightbub shined over his head.

'Mr. Bucket! How did that song go?'

Putting it down on the floor Juno continued to his room and his computer to look up the Mr. Bucket song.

As soon as he left, Mr. Bucket... turned in the direction Juno went.

To be Continued...


	8. Mr Bucket

_"Mr Bucket! Put your balls in my top!_

_I'm Mr Bucket! Out of my mouth they'll pop!_

_I'm Mr Bucket! All around Mr Bucket!_

_Buckets of Fun!"_

Juno clicked the pause button on his laptop, he is sitting in one of the many living rooms in the castle on the floor with his back to the sofa. He decided to look up the Mr. Bucket song.

'I have no idea how a commercial like that passed.'

_Ding Ding Ding_

The purple echidna looked up to see a plastic yellow bucket on the other side of the room.

Juno stared at Mr. Bucket.

lifeless eyes started back.

_Ding Ding Ding_

The bucket started to come stright for Juno, strange for him the bucket wasn't even going left or right or back, just a stright line for him until the toy started to come between his legs.

"Wo!" Juno jumped out of the way as the bucket ran into the sofa, still going forward.

'Thats weird, I thought I turned that thing off.' Juno than reached down and flipped the off switch on it again, being careful when he did it.

'What am I doing? Scared of a toy?' But still he reached down picked it up and pulled the batteries out, just to make sure. After that he decided to go to his room to sleep.

Mr. Bucket stayed where he was on the floor, lifeless as always.

* * *

**Oblivion**

**The Ministry**

"So your parents really have no problem with you being here?" Gala-Na asked the young panther before her.

The charcoal grey panther before her is quite young only fourteen, with really lanky arms and legs and not one but nine thin little tails,black ears, paws, tail tips, and she has a black blaze on top of her nose. Her hair is very shaggy like she didn't comb it alot and reaches the middle of her back, and coloured amber. She is wearing a red leather jacket that has a pocket on each side of the zipper over a black teeshirt that says 'Three Days Grace' in purple letters and a pair of white skinny jeans with a black belt. Her shoes are knee high Converse boots that are red and black.

"Sure, when I told my parents I would be at the Ministry where Aristotle lived they where ok with it."

"I'm quite surprised about that, I think we would have to make rooms on the 25th floor for them as well." Said Aristotle said coming up to the two ladies.

"Gala-Na would you mind showing Lalayna around?" He leaned forward to wisper into her ear.

"Spectre just arrived, I know how he is around you so i'll deal with him."

"Thank you." With that she kissed him of the cheek and he turned to walk off.

"Have fun you two, and don't be scared Gala-Na."

Lalayna turned to her. "What did he mean by that?"

"Oh nothing dear." Truth be told, Gala-Na was still uncomfortable around other species. Having lived in Albion all her life and being told of the barbarism of other races.

"Well not that he's gone." She went for her black messenger bag on her right shoulder and pulled out a pack of cigarettes and light one up.

"You smoke!"

"Ah...Yeah?"

"Your not old enough for that!" Lalayna smiled and elbowed Gala-Na softly in the ribs.

"Soooo... how's the bed life?"

"Wha-What!"

"Does Aristotle grease the weasel?"

"Weasel?"

"Just how big is that wand of his?"

"How do you know about all this!"

"My parents are very open about sex."

* * *

_We are in the middle of a control room when suddenly several lights flashed and Shadow, Calypso, Red Moon, Domino, and Crimson appread._

_"What, we are we?" Said Domino._

_Suddenly a giant floating head in a tube appeared before them._

_"Greatings teenagers with attiude! I am Zordon and I have summond you here to fight a great evil!"_

_He turned to Shadow. "Shadow I see in you great strength and endurence, you are the mighty mastodon!"_

_Shadow is givin a black ranger suit. "Natrualy."_

_"Red Moon, your quick reflexes and speed give you the power of the sabre tooth!"_

_Red Moon is givin a yellow ranger suit. "I won't let you down Zordon!"_

_"And i'm sure your knowledge of mathmatics will also come in handy."_

_"...I not that good at math."_

_"Moving on, Crimson there are many reasons why I think you embody the sprit of the red ranger..."_

_"Wait a minute... I think I see what your doing here... I part native american!"_

_"Um...yes?"_

_"So native red and chinese yellow?"_

_"Wait you made me the black ranger because i'm black?" Said Shadow taking off his helmet._

_"No! I made you black because of your sprit animal."_

_"Let me guess... your going to make me green because i'm jewish right?" Said Domino._

_"No!... Your going to be green because you control the dragon zord."_

_A series of moans and complants went on throughout the room._

_"Well what color are you going to make Spectre!" Said Calypso._

_Zordon looked over at him._

_"Um...wow! Uh...he... is going to be the other black ranger."_

_"What!"_

_"So i'm going to be the white ranger right?"_

_"No... Your going to be the pink ranger because your a girl."_

* * *

Juno woke up in his room. "Jeez... I should stop eating juck food before bed." Juno than layed down to go back to sleep.

_Ding Ding Ding_

Juno hearing the bells and a peassure between his legs slowly lifted his blanket up to find Mr Bucket staring right back at him.

"Ah!"

Juno jumped out of his bed and almost ran out the door when he heard a voice.

"Hey! I'm Mr. Bucket!"

Juno Stared at the talking bucket in shock. "It's ok I don't want to hurt ya."

Juno found his hand on the doornob.

"...I just want to suck on your balls!"

He bolted out of the room and placed a near by chair against it.

"This doesn't make any sense I turned you off!"

"Oh but you turn me on!"

Juno ran to one of the many living rooms still not beliving what just happened to him, he tried to calm down and think, catching his breath.

Until Mr Bucket jumped from behind one of the sofas and into his face.

"I'm Mr. Bucket!"

"Aaahhh!"

Juno couldn't believe how strong the plastic bucket was, somehow forcing it's weight down on him and near his crouch.

"Juno whats going on here!"

King Sullivan stood in the doorway not believing what he is seeing.

That moument of distraction was all Juno needed, throwing Mr Bucket off of him he got some distance and used his magic.

"Fire!" A fireball launched at him but did no damage.

"Wind!" The Bucket continued to roll towards him.

Juno even threw several dark magic spells at it be it still came forward.

"Run for your lives!" Juno and Sullivan both ran down the hallway.

"I'm Mr. Bucket! Put your balls in my mouth!"

"Where are the guards!"

"I don't know!"

Juno continued when he got an idea and took Sullivan by the shoulder and teleported them both to another part of the castle.

"That was close."

"I'm Mr. Bucket!"

Mr Bucket had somehow managed to teleport along with Juno and Sullivan.

"Quick split up!" Juno and Sullivan ran their own way, Juno noticed he was near where he first found the bucket and thought that maybe there would be clue on how to defeat him there. However when he got there he just found a plastic bag with plastic balls in them.

'Wait maybe these will help.'

Running through the castle he finally came to an open area outside with a fountain in the middle.

**"I Mr. Bucket"**

Juno looked around trying to look for the source of the voice.

**"And I'm going to suck on your bbbaaaaalllllllsssssss!"**

Suddenly he heard a noise behind him and he turned to find Mr Bucket staring at him.

"Here suck on these balls! These plastic kinds!"

"No I mean balls! The family jewels! Balls!"

"Get away you sick pervert!"

"!"

"Leave me alone go suck his balls!"

Mr Bucket turned to find Sullivan holding a gun at him.

"Ballballballballs!"

Sullivan fired a few shots but the bullets didn't effect it, the bucket lauched itself it him and tried to got to his crouch.

Juno, seeing his father-in-law in danger tried to help but the bucket only lached itself back on him. This continued until a glowing green aura surrounded Mr Bucket and threw him to the edge of the fountain.

"Step away from my father and husband!" Juno turned to see Calypso running towards them. He wondered way she could hurt Mr Bucket while they couldn't but quickly figured out why.

"Calypso! Your the only one who can beat him... you have no balls!" Seeing that Mr Bucket was close to the edge, Calypso dived at it and shoved the bucket into the water trying to drown it, and by the looks of the bubbles it was working.

Juno and Sullivan came over to help putting thier weight on the bucket as well.

"I'mardfda Mrarfiae Bucket!fiamfiaBallss suck onndfoaind Balls!"

This continued until the bubbles stopped.

They all slowly climbed off of it.

King Sullivan turned to the two. "What the hell was that all about?"

"I don't know... but as long as Mr. Bucket exist...no man is safe."

_"Mr Bucket! Put your balls in my top!_

_I'm Mr Bucket! Out of my mouth they'll pop!_

_I'm Mr Bucket! All around Mr Bucket!_

_Buckets of Fun!"_


	9. Trailer

The Trailer for my big story Specter, he belongs to the Comics.

* * *

**Music Playing: Bane Chants-Dark Knight Rising**

My name is Spectre.

Leader, fighter, guardian.

New member of Team Oblivion

**A guardian banished to the twilight zone, but now he's back.**

"I'm building a team, and I want you in it." Said Aristotle.

"I already have a job."

"I need you."

**He fights beside a new group of heros.**

_Deshee Deshee!_

_Pasha Pasha!_

**Aristotle**

_**The Tsar**_

The albino echidna landed beside Spectre, pointing his hands towards the beast infront of them.

"Spectre together!"

**Crimson the Hedgehog**

_**Ex-army**_

"And you look like a cosplay of Solidus Snake, so did you ever find the patriots?" Crimson asked Spectre.

**Juno the Echidna.**

_**Head of the dark arts**_

"But I don't wanna die a virgin!" Everyone looked at Juno when he said that.

"Aren't you 27? You suck at life!"

**Link the Fox.**

_**Ex-Special Forces**_

"Why are they carring him?" Juno asked Aristotle as the fox came through the crowd.

"There're not... he's walking."

**Aeris the Cheetah**

_**Head healer**_

"I could give you erectile dysfunction." Aeris said to Juno.

"On second thought i'll deal with the problem myself."

_Deshee Pasha!_

**Jim Cold**

_**Tech support**_

"I got a nice yarn ball for you kitty... now straggle yourself with it!"

**Amelia the Hedgehog**

_**Spiritual Medium**_

"Sometimes Spectre can be cute with that whole serious act of his."

"But the guys like...200!" Said Juno.

"...And?"

**Calypso the Echidna**

_**Telepath and Princess**_

Calypso kicks Alexander in the gut knocking the wind out of him, but the Snake just laughs.

"Heheheheheh... So the Princess has a little fight in her after all...that just makes it more fun!"

**Serenity 'Trinity' Arrowheart**

_**Ex-Eggman agent**_

"Back to Back!" Crimson shouts.

Trinity goes to a knee and she and Crimson do a 360 sparying bullets all around.

**Lalayna Monroe Panther**

_**Bomb Expert of Crisis City**_

Domino does a bunch of flips right towards Lalayna than when in range flies towards her in a jump kick.

Lalayna slimply slides to the right as Domino ran into the wall behind her.

"Yep...your definitely confiscating for something."

_Deshee Pasha!_

_Deshee Deshee!_

_Pasha Pasha!_

**They face off against powerful factions.**

**The Rajiu.**

_**Leader Conquering Storm.**_

Moon pulls his sword out, pointing it at Spectre. "If I beat a guardian, all will know of the Rajiu."

**The Sons**

_**Leader not known.**_

A man in a white cloak stood before a large pillar. "Your messager is here master."

**Sons of Chaos.**

_**Leader Alexander the Snake.**_

"What makes you think I want to escape? I'm having to much fun!" Alexander said via tv to Sonic.

**The Dark Legion**

_**Leader**** Lien-Da**_

Lien-da and Doctor Finitevus sit across from Aristotle in the Ministry.

"We will move our forces to Steel City." Said Lien-da flashing a smile.

**And powerful enemies.**

_Deshee Pasha!_

_Deshee Pasha!_

_Deshee Pasha!_

_Deshee Deshee Pasha Pasha!_

**Red Moon.**

_**Rajiu ninja.**_

The handle of Moon's sword slamed down on Spectre's helmet.

**Charlie Bear.**

_**The Juggernaut.**_

Juggernaut charged Crimson whos back is against a wall.

"Die!"

**Domino the Fox.**

_**Hacker.**_

"Sonic was looking up porn at his house... gave him a virus."

**Alexander the Snake.**

_**Criminal Mastermind.**_

"I'll kill everthing you love, including your family! But spare you and laugh as you cry over them."

"Givin the right circumstances, anyone can become like me."

**Does Spectre know what he's getting into?**

_Deshee Pasha!_

**Blood**

Moon slices his sword across Spectres back, leaving a deep gash as blood leaked from the wound.

_Deshee!_

**Anger**

Spectre's eyes glow red and he charges forward with a yell towards the leader of The Sons.

_Pasha!_

**Love**

"Why do you insist on doing this, what am I to you?" Spectre asked her.

"I thought I made it obvious how I feel about you." She said, moving her hands towards his helmet.

"...It won't work between us."

_Deshee Pasha!_

**Death**

Spectre held the young woman in his arms, tears running down his face as he let out a yell that could be heard for miles.

**All for a message.**

**Spectre**

**The message must be sent.**

_Deshee Pasha!_

_Deshee Deshee Pasha Pasha!_


End file.
